User blog:Sunriseondarkenedseas/Important
Hello fellow wikians, The last few days we’ve been talking about a very important matter, namely the fear that the wiki will end up dead. We haven’t really talked about it, but let’s now all talk about the giant elephant in the room, and the whole reason why this happening, namely our own behaviour. Maybe some of you don’t see this, but it’s quite clear that this is the whole reason certain people are not much online anymore and that some people are threatening to leave . I’m not saying that it’s the fault of one or two people, because it’s the fault of all of us. Everyone has made mistakes at some point, but if we do it now, we can still fix it. What I’ve noticed the last time, is that there has been a lot of talking about others behind their back. And yes I know this, because many people tell their problems to me and I’m not stupid either. What I also noticed is that the wiki is more about the ‘popular’ people nowadays, and we all know who those people are (myself included, I think). This is completely unnecessary, popularity is one of the most stupid things in life, because it doesn’t make sense at all. No one is better than someone else, everyone is equal. None of the people here are bullies in their real life, so don’t act like one on here either. It’s sad, it’s mean and it’s most importantly the most stupid thing you can ever do in your life. Also, if someone new is here, don’t get all hostile towards them. Not everyone is like the three users we’ve had problems with, give them a chance and remember that there was a time when all of us were new and we were glad that everyone was nice towards us. I also know that there are certain people here that have good reasons for not liking it when new people join, but at least give them a chance. What I’m asking now is to start being nicer to other people. At least give them a chance, because you could be surprised when you get to know them better. And also, being nice to others is so much more fun than fighting, because there will be a day when you need those people and you are happy when they are there for you. If you don’t want to change, then don’t do it for yourself, do it for others. Remember this: :This place is for people to have fun and be honest with each other. And also remember what I said yesterday: a wiki can only be dead if no one is addicted or dedicated to it anymore, this is not happening, so why saying the wiki is dead? We still have each other and even though some people left us (or we banned them), that's the most important thing. Cherish what you have, not what you don't have. Oh, and sorry for my bad English haha Category:Blog posts